forestpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Preps
Preps '''make up a majority of users on Club Penguin, CPPS.me, and other CP-related websites. They are the most supported users in Club Penguin. They are considered the weakest of most users, but are stronger than that of the weakest, Pookies. They are the most disliked group by most Forestians. They typically don't roleplay, but when they do, it's usually College or High School-based at the Univesity, Stadium, or igloos or when they're having virtual sex. Most preps are usually younger users, ranging from ages 7 through 12, even though most of them claim to be anywhere from 16 to 19+. The mating call of a Female Cheerleader prep is usually: "bumps into", "drops books!"; in which, a Male Football Captain prep replies somewhere along the lines of: "picks up", "hands to", "hey there". They usually end up in a meaningless "relationship" afterwards, to where they virtually-fuck in one of their igloos, possibly go on to make a fam-fam and adopt a pookie, and then forget about each other in a few hours or a day. Types of Preps There are four main groups of preps, however all 4 usually seem to lack a lot of knowledge and act very ignorant: The first category are ''Cheerleader/Football preps''. These preps are most commonly referred to as the most annoying group of preps. They love to text eachother, pass notes, roleplay in High Schools and Colleges, play football or baseball, do cheer and dance, fuck eachother within 5 minutes of meeting eachother, and etc. The second category of preps are the ''Iceberg preps''. They hang out at other places sometimes, such as the Town or Coffee Shop, as well as the Iceberg. They have the same behavior of Cheerleader/Football preps, and some even still are Cheer Squad members or Football Captains (and also roleplay in High School/College settings in some cases), though they get really offended when called a prep. They tend to act like they're not a prep at all because they're not wearing the average Football Captain/Cheerleader outfits, even when they look the exact same except replace the outfits with Pink/Black hoodies, and they even act the exact same. The only difference between Iceberg Preps and Regular Preps are the fact that most of them wear hoodies instead of the Cheerleader or Football uniform. The third category of preps are the ''Hipsters, Book Worms, and Skaters''. These preps try to be the "opposite of preps", while still behaving the same way, except replace Cheerleading and Football with Hipster Fashion, books such as the Hunger Games, skateboards, or etc. They commonly look like Iceberg Preps, but instead of glasses, they wear regular glasses, such as the Black Glasses. Most of them even still do the College/High School roleplays. The fourth category of preps are the 'preps with masks''. Most wear masks, pretending or mocking Forestians, or just wearing it to 'look cool' without even knowing what a Forestian is. However, they don't have to wear masks to be in this category, people on CPPSes, and even rarely seen on CP, who typically wear the color black and wear no face item, and typically few clothing can also be regarded as preps. This category is for preps who don't look like usual preps, or try to act like Forestians or other groups, yet behave the same, and even do some of the same things as the other categories. And like all the other groups, they also ignore. Sometimes, they can also behave and convince people they are a Forestian, or at least a beginning one, yet then leave the Forest, and become one of the 3 groups above, and then come back. Some, such as Mr Bob or "Bob", even claim there are "Forest Preps" or half forest-half prep hybrids, when such thing doesn't exist and anyone claiming to be one, such as Mr Bob himself usually fall into this category and a mix of the other 3. They also can switch frequently from the Forestian look to a typical Iceberg Prep look. Most C4s tend to have at least one preppy look, and can even when not pretending to be a Forestian or just non-prep in general, go and hang out with other preps in their prep-style outfit. Behavior Some preps, like the preps with masks, don't always look quite like an average prep. But it isn't how a prep looks that accounts mainly for them being a prep, it's how they act. Most preps act very ignorant, rude, incompetent, and are often totally absorbed into pop culture and social media. They also only get together and in relationships with others only for virtual sex and drama, prep relationships typically don't last long, and are only based on their pixellated look and outfit. When they speak, they either spell a lot of things wrong and use a lot of slang even when it makes no sense or is unnecessary such as "LOL", "ROFL", the overuse of "XD XD XD", etc. or they capitalize every word in a sentence, for instance: "Omg Becky Did You See Drake Today At The Game?! He Was So Hot", or a mixture of both. Common things for preps to say are "texts", "bumps into" "drops books!", "throws football", etc. Most are involved and are into Football, Baseball for the male preps, and Cheerleading and Dance for the female preps. Typically, when preps, excluding preps with masks, see Forestians or wander into the Forest, they usually flip out and start saying things such as "OMG EMO SCENE WEREWOLF VAMPIRE THING1!1!! EW!!!111". And when a Forestian or other roleplayer attacks them, they usually tend to ignore and say things like: "OMG THIS IS JUST VIRTUAL", or "THIS IS JUST A GAME!", even when they had no problem hitting that "emo" earlier, and just literally roleplayed. They are the only group on Club Penguin and CPPSes that adopt pookies and make "fam-fams", which they soon forget about in a day or a few hours, after they fuck a Football Captain and get some kid who's probably a 90 yr old man. Appearance and Prep Names It's difficult to tell the differences between preps. Most preps have almost exactly, if not exactly the same exact clothes, and they even have the same names. Regular names for preps include: "Drake", "Jake", "Josh", "Tom", "Chad" etc. for the male preps, and "Katie", "Ashley", "Kat", "Tori", "Hannah", etc. for the female preps, though names can also be unique in some cases, the names usually are common American names. Preps' appearances have very little variety, for both males and females of the Prep grouping. Many look alike, and it's very easy to confuse one for the other. Category 1 preps usually wear: "The Tuft" (and sometimes other spiky hairstyles, or even The Sweep-style hairstyles, but mainly this one), "Black Sunglasses", "Pearl Necklace" or any other type of necklace or scarf, "Blue Football Jersey" (or Red Football Jersey, but very rarely), "Black Sneakers" or any other type of Sneakers, and a "Football" or any-color "MP3000" for the male Category 1s. And for the female ones, they usually wear: "The Sidetied" (and sometimes: "The Sidetied Two" or "The Sidetied Strikes Back"), any type of "Diva Sunglasses", any type of necklace, scarf, or boa, "Blue Cheerleader Outfit" (or Red Cheerleader Outfit, but very rarely), any type of shoes, usually pink, and pom-poms or a book for the hand item. Male C1s are only strictly brown, and female C1s are usually only strictly peach or pink. Category 2 preps usually wear the same as Category 1, minus the Football Jerseys and Cheerleader Outfits and with hoodies instead. There are also more hairstyles for C2s, though still very little variety, they usually wear "The Tuft" or "The Flutterby" as their hair. Both male and female C2s are usually brown, though sometimes there are peach or pink female C2s. C2 Female preps also usually carry around a variety of hand items, such as teddy bears or other types of stuffed animals. Category 3 preps usually dress like C2s, except with Black Glasses, or any type of regular 'nerdy' glasses, or they wear skateboarding gear and a skateboard; and sometimes, a mixture of the two. Category 4 preps usually resemble Forestians, though sometimes they wear little clothes, black color, and no face item. The Difference Between a ''prep with mask and Forestian Sometimes it can be hard to tell at a first glance the difference between a Category 4 prep, also known as the preps with masks and an average Forestian or commonperson. The key to finding out the difference is all in how they act. For some C4s, they make it very blatant by talking about Cheer, Football, *texts* and other constant prep language, etc. But most C4s aren't that blatant, but still rave and feed off of drama, try to create it, usually have meaningless relationships and go for the first guy/girl they see, and sometimes even cheat on them, and act completely mindless and exactly like the other categories. They also can be spotted easily because most of them hang around other preps, typically other preps with masks or C3 preps such as hipsters, they usually also hang out around C1 and C2 preps, which stand out because of their conformed outfits that look exactly alike as all the other preps. They usually spend more time at the Stadium, University, College or High School igloos, or with their prep friends than with actual Forestians and at the Forest. C4 preps also have a habit of changing from their normal C4 look into one of the other category of prep look, even sometimes full out Iceberg/Town prep outfits, or even pookie outfits. They also have a bad habit of claiming that their "little brother/sister/etc." got into their account. Very rarely will this be true, especially if the C4 prep still acts and types the exact same as how they usually would. They try to hide their prep tendencies even when at most times, C4s like this are the easiest to spot. See AlsoCategory:Forest General InformationCategory:Forest Wanderer Pookies E.P.F. Ignoring